Donald Duck
Donald Duck is Mickey's best friend and he met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. Trivia *Donald made a cameo with Mickey Mouse in Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Donald guest starred with Goofy and Sora in Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure. *Donald made a cameo with Mickey Mouse and Goofy in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Donald guest starred with Mickey Mouse and Goofy in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Donald guest starred with Goofy and Sora in Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado. *Donald will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days, Pooh's Adventures of Cats, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music, Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Whishology: (Full Movie), and Pooh's Adventures of Animals United. *Donald Appears in a lot of Sora's Adventure Movies That Made by TheAngryPepe, Due to Him as a Team Member of Sora's Adventures. *Donald, along with Pluto, Sora, Mickey and Goofy, will join the team in Pooh's Adventures of The World of the Worlds. *Donald, along with Sora, Mickey, Goofy and Pluto will make their first debuts in Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. *Donald will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2''. *Donald will see Bloom and her friends again in Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of Hercules. *Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy will meet Nighlock and Red Smoke in Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Apr183.gif Donald as he appears in the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV shorts..jpg|Donald as he appears in the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV shorts. Donald Duck as a Power Ranger.png|Donald Duck as the Blue Disney Force Ranger Donald TR KHII.png|Donald (Retro Form) Donald SP KHII.png|Donald (Data Form) Donald PL KHII.png|Donald (Bird Form) Donald HT KHII.png|Donald (Mummy Form) Donald CT KHIIFM.png|Donald (Snowman Form) Donald AT KHII.png|Donald (Octopus Form) Donald_Toy_Form_KHIII.png|Donald (Toy Form) Donald_Duck_KHREC.png|Donald (Magician) Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Ducks Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Swordsmen Category:Uncles Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sora's Adventure Team (TheAngryPepe) Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Angel Squads Category:Power Rangers Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Team (Toonwriter) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The ToonTown Adventure Crew Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Manga Heroes Category:OCTOPUS Category:Toys Category:Mummies Category:Magicians